Keop!
by ElaineP
Summary: Gillian has a new hobby and Cal is more than a little intrigued. Just a piece of fluff for your enjoyment.


_**Came off temporary hiatus because this little piece of fluff wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

All he could think to do at that moment in time was to hole up in his office and hide. There were at least a half dozen mini bottles of booze of all sorts in his bottom desk drawer strategically hidden behind a stack of dead files and piles of Emily's grade school doodles. It had been that kind of day already and it was only just a hair after twelve. What was next? Neighbors squabbling over who ran over the family cat?

Cal passed by Foster's office, automatically swiveling his head to catch a candid glimpse of her through the sidelight next to the door. Gillian normally would be at her desk, intently taking care of all the paperwork that he avoided but that wasn't the case today. He continued on before stopping short.

_Hold up. What the hell was she doing? _

It took him a moment to digest what he'd witnessed. Backing up, he peered through again, completely intrigued as all thoughts from his crappy morning flew from his brain.

Not bothering to knock, he quietly let himself in and closed the door behind him. Then he just watched.

Gillian had changed into spandex shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail but one strand had managed to come free and was currently bobbing in front of her face as she moved. She paid it no mind as she continued her form. Breath whooshing in time with her movements, she alternated with what appeared to be a fighting stance, one fist pulled back by her waist, the other just below her chin, followed by blocking and punching. A think layer of perspiration shone against her face as her freckles peeked through her light makeup. "Keop!" It was a primal cry that erupted from her diaphragm accompanying many of her movements.

Blinking rapidly, Cal's eyes followed closely, mouth hanging slightly open, enjoying the view, enjoying her cat-like grace. He was completely disconcerted but also completely turned on.

And she continued to ignore him.

Air out. First position. Air in. High block. Air out. Air in. Punch. Air out. Air in. Low block. Air out. Air in. Mid-level punch.

Cal swallowed, feeling a prickling of heat from the inside out.

"Something I can help you with Cal?" Air in. Air out. Whirl. Punch.

"Just appreciating the new view." He smirked, masking the little ache inside.

"Oh yeah?" Air in. Air out. Block. Air in. Air out. Low block. Back to first position.

Gillian pushed the errant strand of hair behind one ear and faced him, looking ever so slightly smug.

_Now, that was challenge if he ever saw one._ Cal stayed put but his eyes roamed over all of her before returning to her face.

"Come at me Cal." She crooked her index finger at him.

He stared at her, weighing what he saw against what he knew. She'd obviously just started this little hobby and he'd been a street fighter from the time he could walk. Hurting her was the very last thing he'd _ever_ want to do, at least physically. Mind games, well, he didn't have a problem with those. It was always fun to get a rise out of her.

"Well?" Gillian smiled sweetly.

"Are you bloody crazy? I'm not gonna _tackle_ you!"

"Scared?"

"As if Foster." With a sigh of acquiescence, he took a step toward her and promptly found his right arm stretched out straight behind him with his wrist bent uncomfortably. "Keop!" She called out and gave him a gentle tap to the midsection before letting him go.

Gillian grinned while Cal glowered.

He moved faster this time and she almost wasn't ready. Almost. He was quickly on his knees, wrist once again twisted and the flat edge of her hand inches from his throat. "Keop!" To rub it in a little, she tweaked his nose before letting him go.

"You're pushing it luv." He lurched to his feet, his eyes starting to glint dangerously.

"Going too easy on me Cal?"

He could acknowledge that she'd made her point but naturally wasn't about to do it. It was payback time.

Cal circled like a predator before rushing in from behind her. As he anticipated, she used his own weight against him and he landed on his back with an audible 'oof.'

Smiling broadly, she moved to pin him, making sure to lean forward and push his hands against the floor above his head. The stray piece of hair tickled his face as he caught his breath. Full of pride, Gillian savored his stunned expression but was unprepared when the emotions in his face shifted. Desire darkened his eyes as hers grew round.

Lifting his head quickly, he caught her lips in a heated kiss that immediately started a kindling of fire low in her belly that spread outward. Shock pulsed through her before she found herself melting into the sensation, eyes closing, a sigh escaping. His lips moved against hers expertly, perusing, teasing and nibbling. Relaxing her hold, her blood pressure started to spike even more before she suddenly found herself rolled onto her back as the tables turned and the kiss broke.

Cal now stared down at her, eyes completely dilated, teeth bared wolfishly. "Gottcha." His voice was low, accent seductive.

Gillian returned his gaze, making a point to pull her lower lip into her mouth before letting it pop out, glistening.

His eyes widened as they immediately dropped back to her lips and in that moment of distraction she tried to overturn him, but he expected as much and shifted his weight to keep her beneath him.

"You know you fight dirty Cal?" Her voice was breathless, fighting back against all the heat erupting inside.

"Abso-bloody-lutely." The wolfish look was gone but his eyes continued to tease. "I wouldn't do it with just _anyone_ darlin'."

"I…I would hope not."

He continued to smile.

"Um, Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the hell off of me now?"

Blinking, he flushed slightly, as if only now just aware of their compromising position. Up to this point it had been all about winning. Well, mostly. "Sorry." He scurried to his feet and reached out to help her up.

She didn't take his hand though. Instead, she swept his leg and he went down again. Right next to her.

Now they both lay looking up at the ceiling.

He spoke first. "How long you been playin' at that?"

"Over a year." She was still trying to catch her breath, as the memory of his kiss rattled her senses.

"Huh." Cal was pensive, noting the cheap paneling above him for the first time. "Where're you at, level wise?"

"Green belt."

"Karate? Tae Kwon Do?"

"Karate. Tang Soo."

"I see."

They were quiet, then: "You're really good at that luv."

"Thanks Cal." She paused, turning her head to observe his profile and smirked. "So are you."

Surprised, he looked over at her quickly before his expression turned cocky. "I could always, you know, show you my other many talents."

"Don't push it Cal."

* * *

**_Feel free to leave me a note on the way out. :)_**


End file.
